wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ex-prince shade
appearance Prince shade is a dark grey with a scar and his upper neck,golden eyes, a bright blue spine, grey horns. personality prince shade is pros:clever cons: twisted,full of strife,selfish, corrupt,uses animus powers too much former pros: kind, warmhearted History he was born a year before princess sleet'finder .He found out he was animus at the age of 2. he was excited that he had animus powers,but his mother would not let him because she did not want him going insane or misusing his animus powers. when he was 4 he started to beg his mom to let him use his powers, she kept saying no. as she said 2 years ago " your not aloud to use your powered until your 5 years old". it was so taunting to him, he had to wait another year. finally at age 5 he was aloud to use his powers, his mother said " i changed my mind, how about when your 5." he was anger and flew off to see what his 4 year old sister was up too. he followed her until he saw her give a scroll to a NightWing. he was confused why was there a NightWing and why give him a scroll? he flew home as fast as he could, he did not tell his mother though.a year later he saw his sister fly off to a tall mountain, shade thought nothing of it and went back to bed. when he woke up and flew to the throne room his sister ran into the room with a scared look on her face. she said " mother,brother, Princess icecap is... dead..." he looked to his mother, she was crying. b-but she was only 6, who would do a thing he thought to him self." n-NightWings, foolish NightWings did it" she claimed. his eye started to water,then he started to cry.when he was 6 he became a solider for about a month, then quit because of the gore. at age 6 , a hybrid was about to be killed by star'gazer,but he convinced his father not too. when he turned 7 he was finally able to use his powers for sure this time. he made enchantments like unbreakable fortresses,unbreakable swords, and a lot more. at a he started to go insane, he started using his powers for his own uses like a scavenger claw that digs up scrolls,spells, and other magically things. he knew his sister was now his enemies after his exile out of the ice kingdom, leaving him forced to hide in the rain forest kingdom,alone. when he was 13 he became tired of living with RainWings, he started killing them and experimenting with there venom.he created a deadly liquid that was a mix of RainWing venom and his own saliva. he started making drinks with it mixed in and selling it in the ice kingdom by using his animus powers to turn him into a pure IceWing. is wiped out 1/3 of the IceWing population. at age 14 he lived in the lost city of night and convinced almost the whole NightWing tribe to move to the lost city of night ( using his animus powers ). he started a NightWing and raining war. the NightWings had MudWings and SandWings on there side. RainWings had IceWings and SeaWings on there side. currently he is 16 and the RainWings are winning the war so far. He died by solar and his spear. Solar's spear pierced threw his heart. relatives mother:queen glacier ( deceased ) father: star'gazer sister:princess sleet'finder , Princess icecap half sister: queen snowfall cousins:prince winter ,prince hailstorm , princess icicle Mate: Destiny'glimpse ( formerly ) ( deceased ) sons: fate'seer,future'glimpse,and wisdom'seeker gallery NightWing-token.png|nightwing token IceWing-token.png|icewing token Nightwingsprite.gif|nightwing sprite Icewingsprite.gif|icewing sprite Category:Animus Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Content (Blackberrythepiratefox) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Deceased Characters Category:Status (Leader)